jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Ihara Kanami
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = Leo |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Model |active = 2016-Present ( years) |label = Label The Garden |acts = seeDream, Clef Leaf |group = Clef Leaf |join = December 23, 2016 |days = |group1 = seeDream |join1 = November 25, 2016 |generation1 = 2 |days1 = 0 Years, 0 Months, 28 Days |left1 = December 23, 2016 |height = 151cm |blog = Official Blog |mcolor = }}Ihara Kanami '(伊原佳奈美) is a singer signed under Label The Garden. She is the sub-leader of Clef Leaf and was a former 2nd generation member of SeeDream. Biography Early Life Ihara was born on July 24, 1999 in Saitama, Japan. 2016 On November 25, Ihara was announced as a second generation member of SeeDream along with Sakashita Miyabi and the winners of the Columbia Idol Audition 2016. On December 23, it was announced that Ihara would debut in Label The Garden's second major label group Clef Leaf along with Kamiya Izumi, Yukishige Nana, Ueno Tsuyuha, Itabashi Kana, and Sakashita Miyabi. 2017 On January 1, it was announced that she will be the sub-leader of Clef Leaf. On July 8, Ihara celebrated her birthday with a birthday event titled[[Seven Seeds Vol.14 ~Ihara Kanami Birthday Party~| ''Seven Seeds Vol.14 ~Ihara Kanami Birthday Party~]]. 2018 On January 1 held her first broadcast of her weekly radio program Clef Leaf Kanami Jump Radio♪ on FM NACK5. Personal Life Education= As of March 2018 Ihara has graduated from high school. When Ihara joined Label The Garden she was in her second year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following is a list of friendships Ihara Kanami has acquired: *Itabashi Kana:' She is close friends with Clef Leaf member Itabashi Kana. *'Tachibana Riko:' She is good friends with Shine Fine Movement member Tachibana Riko. Other *'Kanakanacombi''' (かなかなコンビ): the pairing name of Ihara and Itabashi Kana. |-|Name Meaning= Ihara's given name, "Kanami," means excellent, beautiful (佳; Ka), combined with na (奈) and combined with beauty, beautiful (美; mi). Profile Stats= * Name: '''Ihara Kanami (伊原佳奈美) * '''Nickname: '''Kanamin (かなみん) * '''Birthdate: * Blood Type: A * Zodiac Sign: Leo * Height: 151cm * Birthplace: 'Saitama, Japan * 'Label The Garden Status: ** 2016.11.25 seeDream member ** 2016.12.23 Clef Leaf member *'Happi Color:' Blue (2018 -) * LTG Groups ** Clef Leaf (2016-) ** SeeDream (2016) |-|Q&A= * Hobbies: idol apperication, dance, shopping. * Special Skill: calligraphy, hula hoop. * Favorite Idol Group: NMB48, Wa-suta, Keyakizaka46, AKB48. * Favorite Food: Omurice, hamburger, grilled meat. * Favorite Vegetables: Carrots. * Favorite Fruits: Strawberry, cherry, peach, melon, mandarin oranges. * Favorite Drinks: Clapis, orange juice, coke. * Favorite Sweets: Chocolate. * Favorite Color: Pink. * Favorite Season: Summer. * Learning Language: Spanish Works Radio * 2018- Clef Leaf Kanami Jump Radio♪ Trivia * She shares the same birthday as former SeeDream member Tsugawa Arika. * Kamiya Izumi said that Ihara was the middle child out of the Clef Leaf's members becuase of her do it her own way attitude. * She has stated on her radio channel that her dream is to release a solo album. Honorary Titles Gallery Ihara_kanami_march_2018.jpg|March 2018 Ihara_kanami_march_2017.png|March 2017 See Also * List: Ihara Kanami Discography Featured in * Gallery:Ihara Kanami * List:Ihara Kanami Concert & Event Appearances External Links *Twitter *Official Blog *Official Instagram *Official Cheerz Category:1999 Births Category:Female Category:People born in Heisei Period Category:July Births Category:Leo Category:Blue Member Color